Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf
__TOC__ Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf (im Original: The Wizard and the Hopping Pot) ist eines der Märchen von Beedle dem Barden, die in der Magischen Welt jedem Kind erzählt werden. Der Titel des Märchens wird in von Ron erwähnt, der sich darüber wundert, dass ausgerechnet Hermine dieses Märchen nicht kennt (HP VII/7). Die zu diesem Titel gehörende Geschichte, bei der es lt. Joanne K. Rowling um die Einsicht geht, die eigenen magischen Kräfte altruistisch zum Wohl anderer einzusetzen, wird im Buch Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes nicht erzählt, ist aber in der Muggelausgabe von Beedles Märchenbuch enthalten, die Joanne K. Rowling in sieben Einzelexemplaren handschriftlich erstellt hat. Mit Zustimmung der Eigentümer der Spezialanfertigungen ist seit 4. Dezember 2008 auch eine allgemein zugängliche gedruckte Ausgabe in englischer und in deutscher Sprache für alle Fans im Buchhandel erhältlich, die neben Rowlings Illustrationen auch einige Anmerkungen Albus Dumbledores zu den einzelnen Märchen enthält. Inhalt In dem Zauberermärchen Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf wird von einem jungen Zauberer erzählt, der zunächst nicht gewillt ist, so wie sein verstorbener Vater den Muggelnachbarn mit seinen Zauberkräften bei der Lösung ihrer Alltagsprobleme zu helfen. Als der Sohn die ersten Bittsteller abweist, stellt sich heraus, dass der alte Topf, in dem der Vater seine helfenden magischen Mixturen gebraut hatte, nun den Sohn hüpfend verfolgt und mit Geräuschen und Ausflüssen unaufhörlich an die ignorierten Leiden der Nachbarn erinnert. Mit all seiner Magie kann der genervte Sohn nichts gegen den ständig laut mahnenden Topf ausrichten. Erst als der Sohn auf den Topf hört und seine magischen Kräfte so wie sein Vater zum Wohl seiner nicht-magischen Nachbarn einsetzt, gibt sich der aufmüpfige Topf zufrieden. Kommentar von Albus Dumbledore * Dumbledore erinnert daran, dass zu Lebzeiten Beedles jeder Opfer der Hexenverfolgung werden konnte, der offen Magie zugunsten von Muggeln ausübte. Die Tendenz magischer Menschen, alle Anzeichen von Magie zu verbergen, begann sich damals aus gutem Grund auszubreiten. Innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft war deshalb Beedles Position höchst umstritten. * Es entstand eine muggelfeindliche Version dieses Märchens, in dem der hüpfende Topf die feindlichen Muggel vertilgt, die seinen magischen Herrn bedrohen und nicht in Ruhe zaubern lassen wollen ... * Weitergehend in dieser muggelfeindlichen Position begannen damals rassistische magische Menschen, alle muggelfreundlich Gesonnenen als dumm und selbst magisch minderbemittelt zu verspotten und zu verleumden, wobei sich der von Brutus Malfoy herausgegebene Magische Krieger als Sprachrohr solcher Vorurteile hervortat, obwohl reale Gegenbeispiele eindeutig widerlegten, dass eine positive Einstellung zu nicht-magischen Menschen mit eigener schwacher magischer Begabung einhergeht. * Eine ganz andere Kritik an der angeblichen Brutalität und Problemlastigkeit auch dieses Märchens von Beedle brachte Beatrix Bloxam Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts dazu, eine heitere kindgerechte Version des Märchens zu verfassen. Über deren Inhalt verrät Dumbledore, dass ihr ganz auf die lieben unschuldigen Kleinen abgestimmtes Märchen bei Zaubererkindern einen Würgreiz auslöste und zu heftigen Aggressionen gegen das eklig verniedlichende Buch führte. Übersetzungskritik Da Klaus Fritz nichts über den Inhalt der Geschichte wusste, übersetzte er Hopping Pot mit Hoppetopf. Im nachträglich erschienenen Märchenbuch lautet der Titel Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf. Vermutlich wird die korrigierte Übersetzung auch in den nachfolgenden Auflagen von Band 7 entsprechend geändert. Link zum Artikel * HP VII/7 Weblink * Zur Spezialausgabe: ** JKR/News/engl. Original ** JKR/Neuigkeiten/dt. Übersetzung * Zur allgemein erhältlichen Muggelausgabe: ** JKR/News/pub. Dec. 4,08 ** JKR/Neuigkeiten/Veröffentlichung am 4.12.08 *Pottercast/TLC en:The Wizard and the Hopping Pot Kategorie:Magische Welt Kategorie:Magische Bücher und Medien Kategorie:Übersetzungskritik